vampire_knightfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Forum-Diskussionsfaden:Ausgedachtes/@comment-24513685-20140604183348
Ayumus Sicht: Schweigent sah ich mir das Kampffeld an, auf diesem sich Yuki Kuran, Zero Kiryu und Rido Kuran befanden. Zero wuchs etwas aus dem Körper das wie Rosenranken aussah und Yuki trug eine seltsam geformte Sense bei sich. Rido war unbewaffnet, aber jedesmal wenn einer der Beiden versuchte ihn anzugreifen, tauchte er an einer anderen Stelle wieder auf. Mir tat Rido leid, zwar war er ein gemeiner Blutsauger und Manipulator, aber mir tat die Sache mit Yukis Mutter Yuri leid, die sich nicht für ihn, sondern für Yukis und Kanames Vater Haruka entschieden hatte. Ich hatte eine Idee der ich jetzt nachgehen wollte, auch wenn ich vielleicht als Ridos Frühstück endete, was brachte es mir noch zu leben? Mein Geliebter, ein Reinblütler namens Asaha Douji, wurde von Zero umgebracht. Das Dumme daran war das Asaha mich zu einem Vampir gemacht hatte und mich zu der Crossacademy brachte, in der ich jetzt in die Nightclass ging. Aber mal davon abgesehen das so von meinen geliebten Eltern getrennt wurde und Asaha mich nur selten besuchte, war die Umstellung von Mensch auf Vampir mehr als nur fürschterlich. Ridos Sicht: ...und? Ist Ayumu jetzt eigentlich schwanger?!" wurde ich von Kaname gefragt, der neben mir herlief um mich zu der Academy zu begleiten. Genervt verdrehte ich die Augen und massierte mir anschließend die Schläfen:"Du bist jetzt der hundertste der mich das jetzt fragt! NEIN, sie ist NICHT schwanger!". Warum wollte alle Welt das Ayumu schwanger wurde, ich meine, die Kinder können doch ruhig noch warten, oder? Aber nein, nicht nur die Nightclassler dieser besch-...eidenen Akademie löcherten mich schon seit Tagen mit dem Thema, auch auf der letzten Vampirversammlung konnten sie nur die eine Frage stellen:"Hey Rido, wie gehts denn so? Übrigens, ist deine Freundin eigentlich schon schwanger?!". Arg! Dieses Thema war mitlerweile verdammt nervig! Hatten die nichts anderen zu tun als sich darüber den Kopf zu zerbrechen ob ich schon zum 2ten Male Papa wurde? Nur weil Yuki schon in ihren jungen Jahren ein Kind erwartete, musste das bei Ayumu doch nicht auch so sein! "Sag mal Rido, ist sie schon schwanger! Ist sie schon schwanger! Ist sie jetzt schwanger? Ist sie vielleicht jetzt schwanger? Sag mal Rido, wann ist sie dann endlich mal schwanger?!" äffte ich die Ist-sie-schon-schwanger Frager nach und machte dabei mit der Hand ein Zeichen das aussah wie eine Ente oder irgentwas das halt gerne dauerquasselte. Kaname bedachte mich mit einem Blick der die unausgesprochene Frage stellte:"Ist er schon reif für die Klapsmühle?! -Ja das ist er, mein lieber Kaname! Halte mir also schonmal ein Zimmerchen frei! Ebenso angepisst schaute ich zu Kaname zurück und machte dann munter weiter mit meiner Tätigkeit:"Ist sie schwanger? Ist sie Schwanger? Ist sie schwanger? Ist sie...?!". Nach einer Weile wurde es Kaname dann zu bunt und er schlug mit auf die Finger:"Lasst das!". "Au!" kurzerhand nahm ich die von Kanames Schlag leicht geröteten Finger in den Mund und meinte:"Du wirst ganz schön unverschämt Kaname!". "Ach kommt schon Meister, das wurde eben echt albern!" schnaubte der Kuran nur und hüllte sich wieder in goldenes Schweigen. Resiginiert über so viele Worte die Kaname mit mir wechselte (Ironie) schüttelte ich nur den Kopf und lief einfach vorraus. Erstens wartete Ayumu schon auf mich und zweitens konnte Kaname mich mal gerne haben. Meine Liebste und ich wollten ins Kino gehen doch als ich in der Academy bei Haus Mond ankam, stand da nicht nur meine Ayumu, sondern auch Yuki. "Hab ich was verpasst und wir machen jetzt ein Doubledate?!" skeptisch schaute ich die beiden Mädchen an, die daraufhin synchron nickten. "Und mit wehm war das abgesprochen? Mit mir auf jedenfall nicht!" fragend starrte ich die Mädchen an und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Wieso, war doch mit dir abgeklärt!" gab mir mein Schatz zur Antwort und erntete dafür einen verwirrten Blick von mir. "Wann war das denn? Ich muss unter Alzheimer leiden, oder warum kann ich mich daran nicht mehr erinnern?!" recht angepisst guckte ich erst Ayumu, dann Yuki und zum Schluss Kaname an, der inzwischen auch hier angekommen war. "Sicher bist du dement! Schließlich bist du wie alt jetzt?!" mit diesen Worten zog sich mich zu sich heran und flüsterte mir ins Ohr:"Yuki hat sich mit Kaname quasi selbst eingeladen, aber ich konnte ja schlecht nein sagen! Sie tat mir einfach leid, scließlich war sie auch mal ein Mensch!". Anschließend hauchte sie mir einen Kuss auf die Wange und ließ mich dann los. Jaja, mit der ich-war-doch-auch-einmal-ein-Mensch Tour konnte man meine Süße wirklich immer kriegen, dieser Punkt ging dann wohl an Yuki. "Ich bin,...so ungefair 3000 Jahre alt! Aber mein Gedächnis funktioniert noch prima, wie dem auch sei, dann schleppen wir Kaname und Yuki halt mit!" seuftzend ergab ich mich in mein Schicksal. Fast synchron schriehen Yuki und Ayumu yippie, während ich von Kaname einen missbilligenden Blick erntete. "Gut zu wissen das du unseren Abend schon verplant hast Yuki!" ergriff nun auch Kaname mal das Wort. "Ja oder? Gut zu wissen das wir alle zusammen etwas unternehmen können! Wie lange war ich schon nicht mehr im Kino?!" Yukis Augen hatten zu leuchten begonnen und total begeistert funkelte sie Kaname nun an. "Manipulatives Etwas!" grummelte meine Liebste und sprach damit das aus was ich gerade dachte. Und tatsächlich ließ Kaname sich von seiner Herzallerliebsten malwieder um den kleinen Finger wickeln. Also streiften wir wenig später zu viert durch die Gassen der Stadt, auf dem Weg zum Kino, das tatsächlich um diese Zeit noch offen hatte. Ayumu hatte sich bei mir eingehakt und Yuki hing an Kanames Arm und quasselte diesen unentwegt voll, eine Eigenart die ihre Mutter Yuri auch immer gehabt hatte. Eine der Seiten an dieser Frau die ich abgrundtief verabscheut hatte, zum Glück quasselte Ayumu nicht ganz so viel wie Yuki. Diese verdrehte jetzt auch schon genervt die Augen, anscheinend konnte sie Dauerperlaberer auch nicht leiden. Und glücklicherweise erreichten wir endlich das Kino. "So, und was gucken wir jetzt?!" wollte Kaname wissen, als wir im Kino vor ein paar Aushängen standen, auf denen die Filme aufgelistet waren die zur Zeit hier liefen. "Hmm, den da!" sagte ich und zeigte auf den Titel eines Gruselfilmes. "Nein, bloß nicht! Dann krieg ich hinterher noch Alpträume!" quietschte meine Süße ängstlich und hob abwehrend die Hände. "Ach komm schon! Wir sind Vampire und da hast du angst vor einem Gruselfilm?!" wollte ich feixent wissen und sah auf meine mittlerweile etwas blasse Partnerin herab. Ein weiterer Kinogast starrte uns auf meine Worte hin ziemlich komisch an. Daraufhin machte Ayumu ein Peacezeichen und grinste den Jungen an:"Wir sind Twilight fans!". Twilight fans? Würg, kotz! Der Film war echt ´ne Schande für alle richtigen Vampire die auf diesem Planeten exestierten. Ich war ganz bestimmt KEIN Twillight fan, glitzernde Vampire, ich bitte euch! Automatisch verzog ich das Gesicht so als hätte ich in eine saure Zitrone gebissen, was recht komisch aussah. "Komm mein Edward Cullen, wir gucken deinen blöden Film den du dir ausgesucht hast!" mit diesen Worten zog Ayumu mich auch schon zur Kasse um die entsprechenden Karten zu kaufen. "Morgen musst du mir klein-Mädchen-Glitzerschminke kaufen, damit ich auch so schön funkeln kann wie Edward Cullen!" ich nahms einfach mal mit humor und spazierte hinter meiner Liebsten her. "Und, wie hat euch der Film gefallen? Ich fand ihn recht gut aber,...ich spüre meinen Arm nicht mehr!" und tatsächlich hatte ich kein Gefühl in meinem Arm mehr, den ich mir jetzt kräftig rieb, da sich Ayumu sich so panisch daran geklammert hatte als wenn ihr Leben davon abhängen würde. Yuki hatte auch nicht weniger panisch ausgesehen, aber zumindest hatte Kaname seinen Arm noch, meiner...war irgentwie taub! Plötzlich knackste irgent etwas und meine Liebste versuchte sich mit einem panischen Aufschrei auf meine Arme zu retten, das Problem aber war das mein linker Arm immernoch taub war und ich diesen garnicht richtig angehoben bekam, geschweige denn das ich Ayumu halten konnte. Aber das stellte wohl kein Problem dar, denn Ayumu klammerte sich so schmerzhaft in meinen Nacken, sodass mir der Hals ordentlich wehtat. "Süße..ich bekomme...eine...Genickstarre! Wovor...hast...du überhaupt Angst? Wir sind...schließlich...die überlegene...Spezies!" autsch tat das weh! Ich war zwar nicht gerade zimperlich aber Ayumu hatte recht scharfe Nägel. "Überlegene Spezies? Du vielleicht du Reinblütlerfresse, aber ich nicht! Die Zombies machen auch vor Vampiren keinen Halt!" kreischte meine Süße hysterisch und krallte sich nurnoch mehr an meinem Hals fest. Zum Glück war mein Arm mitlerweile ins Leben zurückgekehrt, sodass ich meinen armen Hals etwas entlasten konnte. "Wie hast du mich gerade genannt? Reinblütlerfresse? Die Reinblütlerfresse erzählt dir jetzt was! Lass meinen verdammten Hals los!" knurrte ich sie recht wütend an und versuchte das Klammeräffchen von meinem Hals zu bekommen, doch das verdammte Biest wehrte sich wie verrückt. Inzwischen brachen Yuki und sogar Kaname in schallendes Gelächter aus, während ich es endlich schaffte Ayumu von mir los zu bekommen. "Ja spottet nur, ihr habt ja nicht den Schaden!" knurrte ich die Beiden total angepisst an. "Ach komm schon Ayumu, wir beschützen dich schon vor den Zombies!" versuchte Yuki meine Liebste aufzumuntern die sich jetzt panisch nach allen Seiten umguckte. "Wie wollt ihr das denn machen? Ihr seit nur zu zweit, zu dritt wenn die reinblütige überlegene Spezies einer Hackfresse mich auch beschützt! Aber ein Zombie kommt selten allein und deswegen...!" während Ayumu sich einen von Zombiearmee-angriffen daherfantasierte, rieb sich die reinblütige Hackfressenspezies genervt die Augenlieder. Das hielt ich ja im Kopf nicht aus, ich hätte diesen Film mit ihr nicht gucken sollen, wie lange würde der Zombiewahn noch anhalten? Es sah jedenfalls nicht so aus als würde sie sich berühigen wollen. "Versuch dich doch mit etwas anderem abzulenken, dann hast du auch keine Angst mehr!" machte Yuki einen Vorschlag, den ich garnicht mal so schlecht fand. "Okay, ich versuchs! Rido, bist du schwanger?!" lächelte Ayumu und stellte mir die Frage ich dich eigentlich nie wieder hören wollte. "Bitte was?!" wie kam sie jetzt darauf zu fragen ob ICH schwanger war? Ich war schier entsetzt und so sah ich auch aus. Daraufhin musste Kaname noch mehr lachen, da dieser ja wusste warum ich aussah wie ich jetzt aussah. "Ich dachte, da dich Aido und Ruka gefragt haben ob du schwanger bist, tu ich das auch mal! Wusste zwar nicht das männliche Vampire schwanger werden können aber...!" antwortete sie mir und sah mich dabei mit großen Augen an. "Männliche Vampire können ja auch nicht schwanger werden! Die beiden Tablettenvampire haben ja auch nicht gefragt ob ICH schwanger bin!" gab ich ihr säuerlich zu verstehen. "Oh, achso!" sie sah beinahe enttäuscht über diese Tatsache aus. "Übrigens, dort drüben steht ein Zombie und beobachtet uns!" ich musste grinsen und zeigte einfach in eine x-beliebige Richtung, Rache war eben süß. Panisch kreischte Ayumu auf und schrie:"WO?!!". Doch soviel sie sich auch umblickte, kein Zombie war weit und breit zu sehen. "Rido du Spast!!" quitschte sie schon fast, als sie sich mir wieder zuwandte und wie verrückt auf meine Brust einzulagen begann. Doch ich ließ die Schläge über mich ergehen und gab keinen einzigen Ton von mir, bis Ayumu aufhörte auf mich einzuboxen. Kaname und Yuki warfen sich nur vielsagende Blicke zu und Yuki flüsterte Kaname noch ins Ohr:"Das ist ja fast so wie bei mir und Zero!". Endlich! Endlich war ich diesen dauerlabernden Vampiren entkommen die mich mit ihrem heißgeliebten Thema gelöchtert hatten. IST SIE SCHON SCHWANGER?!!!! Ich konnte es mitlerweile echt nicht mehr hören. Jetzt brauchte ich erstmal was richtiges zu essen, am besten eine schöne Jungfrau in deren Kehle ich beißen konnte, ich hatte nunmal eine Schwäche dafür. Und schon hatte ich ein perfecktes Opfer gefunden, jetzt musste ich es nurnoch packen und dann.. Aus dem Dunkeln tauchte ich auf und schnappte mir die Frau, die sich einsam und allein in die dunklen Gassen verirrt hatte, am Kopf und hielt sie gerade so hoch, das ich genüsslich in ihren Hals beißen konnte. "Was machst du da Rido? Lass doch bitte die arme Frau herunter?!" ertönte plötzlich eine Stimme die ich, beim näheren hinhören, als die meiner Liebsten erkannte. Diese stand am anderem Ende des Gangs und kam langsam auf uns zu. "Ach komm schon, das ist mein Mittagessen! Ich musste eben einen Haufen schwarfelnder Vampire ertragen, kann ich mir dann nicht eine Kleinigkeit gönnen?!" maulte ich unzufrieden und hielt die zappelnde Frau immernoch fest. "Und warum müssen das denn immer bitte Weiber sein?!" angesäuert sah sie mich an und ich wusste das sie jetzt an die jungen Vampirinnen meiner Anhängerschaft dachte, deren Blut ich mit Vorliebe getrunken hatte. Irgentjemand hatte ihr davon erzählt und seitdem brauchte ich eine andere Frau nur anzusehen und sie ging an die Decke. Dabei hatten mir diese Vampirinnen nie etwas bedeutet, einzig allein der Durst nach Blut hatte mich dazu getrieben sie zu beißen. "Ach komm schon, ich will sie ja nicht daten oder mit ihr Kinderchen machen, ich will nur meinen Blutdurst stillen!" versuchte ich sie zu überreden mich der Frau ihr Blut trinken zu lassen, die sich übrigens noch verängstigter als zuvor zur Wehr setzte. Kinderchen machen? Mein Gott, war ich denn schon so vom Baby-Wahn geimpft das ich das jetzt erwähnen musste?! Buärg, mir war der Appetit gründlich vergangen, sodass ich mit einem gequälten Gesichtsausdruck die Frau losließ und diese sich ungehindert aus dem Staub machen konnte. "Hmm, was ist denn mit dir los, Rido?!" fragend sah Ayumu mich an, da sie meine plötzliche Geisteswandlung wohl nicht nachvollziehen konnte. "Ich such mir ein männliches Wesen zu Mittag!" gab ihr ihr knapp zur Antwort und wandte mich zum gehen. "Bleib hier Rido und lass die armen Leute zufrieden! Warum kannst du nicht, wie alle anderen auch, Bluttabletten nehmen?!" schnauzte mich die blonde Schönheit wütend an. Ich drehte mich auf dem Absatz um und kam zu ihr gelaufen, in meinem Blick lag etwas gieriges. "Ich hasse Bluttabletten und das weißt du auch! Aber dürfte ich dann wenigstens ein bisschen Blut von dir haben, hmm?!" langsam kam ich auf meine Liebste zu und sah sie mit einem verlangenden Blick an. Ayumu seufzte ergeben und legte ihren Kopf in den Nacken und da sie heute ein ärmelloses Oberteil trug konnte ich so unbehindert in ihren Hals beißen. Also zog ich sie an mich heran und versenkte meine Zähne in den ungewöhnlich blassen Hals. Ihr Blut schmeckte süß und obwohl ich nie etwas für "Süßes" übrig hatte, liebte ich den Geschmack ihres Blutes. Ich war malwieder auf dem Weg zur Cross Academy um meine Liebste zu besuchen. Paar Meter vor der besagten Akademie hatten mich dann Kaname und Aido abgepasst, sehr zu meinem Leidwesen. Kanames Gesellschaft wäre ja nicht so schlimm gewesen, aber dieser Aido war die große Katastrophe. Der Typ war von der Sorte ich-laber-ohne-groß-darüber-nachzudenken und labern tat er wirklich viel. Ich war froh als Haus Mond endlich in Sicht kam, ich musste nurnoch an den blöden Büschen vorbei und dann... Plötzlich fiel mir etwas ins Auge, es handelte sich dabei um eine Schachtel die in einer der Büsche steckte. Für die Dayclass wäre das jetzt nicht ungewöhnlich, Menschen ließen ihren Müll überall herumliegen, aber Vampire waren da etwas anders. Und jetzt fragte ich mich, wie kam eine Schachtel in die Büsche vor dem Mondhaus? Also lief ich auf die besagten Büsche zu und fischte diesen seltsamen Gegenstand aus dem Gestrüpp. Als ich einen Blick auf das Teil warf, erkannte ich sofort das es sich hierbei um einen Schwangerschaftstest handelte. Nur hatte Jemand fett mit Edding "Schon benutzt!" draufgeschrieben. Schon benutzt? Okay, dann weiß ich ja bescheid, gut zu wissen das ich das Teil nicht mehr verwenden konnte. Ich fing an zu lachen, was die anderen Beiden anlockte, die schonmal vor zum Eingang vorgegangen waren. "Was ist denn das?!" wollte dieser Aido sofort wissen. "Ein Schwangerschaftstest!" aus Kanames Stimmlage heraus hörte ich das er Aido auch nicht sonderlich leiden konnte. "Fragt sich nur,...von Yuki ist der nicht!" stellte ich fest, während ich den benutzen Test in meiner Hand drehte. Ich wusste das Kaname Yuki immer zu einer schönen Schreibschrift fast nötigte und da hätte sie es nicht gewagt auf dem Test, den Jeder hätte finden können, mit Druckschrift zu schreiben. Dabei dachte ich Anfangs das Yuki sich mit dem Test nochmal überzeugen wollte das sie wirklich von Kaname schwanger ist, aber dann fiel mir plötzlich ein das ich eine ganz bestimmte Person kannte die immer mit einem schwarzen Edding rumläuft und die von allen Nightclasslern noch Druckschrift benutzte. Schließlich holte ich den Test aus seiner Verpackung, ich war dann doch neugierig geworden, und besah ihn mir. Er war positiv, meine Süße musste also schwanger sein, was bei ungeschützem Sex ja nicht auszuschließen war. "Ein positiver Test? Ist der von Yuki oder dir? Schließlich, soweit ich das mitbekommen habe, bist du der einzigste männliche Vampir der selber schwanger werden kann!" wollte Aido wissen. "Nein, der ist von Ayumu! Wie kommst du auf den Dreck das ICH schwanger werden könnte?!" gab ich ihm zur Antwort, am liebsten wäre ich diesem Rotzlöffel an die Kehle gegangen. "Cool! Da meine beste Freundin schwanger ist, weißt du ja schon wer Patenonkel wird!" strahlend drehte Hanabusa Aido eine Puiette und machte eine voll bescheuerte Pose, und das fanden die Dayclasslerinnen toll? "Du wirst es bestimmt nicht!" schnauzte ich den Blonden ungehalten an, wenn der Patenonkel von MEINEM Kind wurde würde ich mit Sicherheit durchdrehen. "Werden wir ja sehen! Übrigens, die Info hab ich von Ayumu!" meinte der Blonde dreist, verschränkte ich Arme hinter dem Kopf und begab sich in das Gebäude Mond. "Ihr tut mir jetzt schon leid, Meister!" meinte Kaname trocken und folgte Aido in das Gebäude. Ich steckte den Test wieder zurück in die Schachtel und tat es ihnen gleich. Meine Süße fand ich mit den Anderen im Gemeinschaftsraum vor und wie es aussah wirkte Ayumu ziemlich unsicher und bedrängt:"Naja, also wenn ihr dicht haltet sage ich es euch!". Nun rück schon raus mit der Sprache! Wir sagen den Anderen schon nichts!" versuchte Ruka ungeduldig Ayumu die gewünschte Information zu entlocken, die Anderen nickten zur Bekräftigung. Unsicher sah sie die Mädels an, ehe sie dann antwortete:"Gut, also ich bin...!". "...schwanger!" beendete ich ihren Satz, als ich gefolgt von Kaname und Aido den Raum betrat und ein grinsen konnte ich mir auch nicht mehr verkneifen. Gott, endlich hatte der ist-sie-schon-schwanger Terrow ein Ende und darüber freute ich mich fast mehr als über das eigene Kind. Naja, aus mir würde wohl wieder ein Rabenvater werden! Aber hey, sie ist schwanger, impotent bin ich in all den Jahren also nicht geworden. Wenn das mal nicht positiv ist, genau wie der Test! Ich, die für ihr Leben gerne gegessen hatte und die Sonne über alles liebte, war garnicht davon begeistert nicht mehr bei Tag raus zu dürfen, überhaupt nur in der Academy bleiben zu müssen und nur Blut saufen zu können. Als Asaha starb war ich ganz alleine. Doch die Nightclassler waren ausgesprochen nett, dafür das sie nicht viel von Mensch-Vampiren hielten und halfen mir mich um zu gewöhnen. Und nun saß ich, bei Tage, mit Hanabusa Aido auf einem Felsvorsprung und sah mir das Geschehen von weiten an. Um mich mal vorzustellen, mein Name ist Ayumu, Ayumu Haruka. Ich habe rotbraune Augen und hellblonde lange Haare, bin sehr blass und habe einen durchschnittlichen Körperbau. Ich kleide mich gerne im Stile von Gothic, Visual- und Osharu Kei, und in meiner Lieblingsfarbe lila, gemixt mit rosa, pink, schwarz und weiß. Heute trug ich ein schwarzes auffallendes Kleid mit vielen Rüschen und Falten, und mit einem weißen Unterrock. An den Füßen trug ich typische Balletschuhe, nur das meine in schwarz gehalten waren. Behände sprang ich von meinem Platz und lief unter den lauten Protestrufen Aidos zu dem Kampfplatz des Geschehens und steuerte geradewegs Rido Kuran an. Dieser tauchte jetzt hinter Yuki auf, die ihre Waffe hinter ihren Rücken schwang und ihn so durchbohrte, genau in dem Moment zückte Zero seine mit Ranken versehene Bloody Rose und setzte dazu an Rido zu pulverisieren. Schnell griff ich ein, packte mir den Kuran und sprang mit ihm außer Reichweite. Etwas verwirrt wurde ich aus 2 unterschiedlich farbigen Augen angesehen, wärend ich ihm ein paar Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht strich und ihn dabei freundlich anlächelte. "Wie wäre es mal mit einem Danke?!" wollte ich wissen und starrte meinem Gegenüber, dessen Kopf ich auf meinen Kniehen platziert hatte, unverschämt grinsent an. "Danke...du riechst gut! Du hast doch nichts dagegen wenn ich mal etwas von deinem Blut koste?!" gab mir der Kuran zur Antwort und schnappte sich die Hand die sich vorher in seinen Haaren befunden hatte. Genervt verdrehte ich die Augen und gab ihm dann zur Antwort:"Was bringt es dir wenn du dir immer die Kraft anderer einverleibst? Was würde es dir bringen wenn du Yuki verschlingen würdest?!". Verwirrt wurde ich wieder gemustert:"Ich meine, wenn du die Leute umbringst die du liebst, wer hält denn dann deine Hand? Wer lächelt für dich? Wer verbringt mit dir das Leben?!". Schweigen und weitere verwirrte Blicke folgten ehe sich Rido wieder soweit gefasst hatte und zu einer Gegenafrage ansetzte:"Was würde es bringen wenn ich Yuki am Leben ließe und sie dann glücklich mit Kaname wird? Dann ist es doch besser ich verschlinge sie und erhalte dadurch ihre Kraft!". "Hmm! Andere Frage, was wäre wenn du immer alle umbringen würdest und du dann immer alleine bleiben würdest? Vielleicht wird weder Yuki noch Yuri deine Liebe erwiedern, aber vielleicht Jemand anderes! Man kann ja nie wissen! Ich weiß wie schmerzhaft es ist abgewiesen zu werden, aber man sollte nie aufgeben und sein Glück weiter suchen!" zärtlich fuhr ich ihm mit der noch freihen Hand durch sein wildes Haar und blickte ihn dabei mitfühlend an. "Hmmm! Kann ich trotzdem etwas von deinem Blut haben?!" war alles was ich zur Antwort bekam und seuftzend hielt ich ihm etwas zögerlich meine Hand hin, ich mochte es nicht in den Hals gebissen zu werden. Es waren jetzt schon einige Jahre vergangen in denen ich mit Rido zusammen war und ich ruhig mit Yuki und den anderen Nightclasslern in der Crossacademy lebte. Rido hielt nach wie vor nicht sehr viel von der Academy, doch akzeptierte er es. Yuki war mitlerweile mit Kaname verheiratet und Zero nun der einigste Guarden der Acedemy. Außerdem waren Rima, Ruka, Yuki, Maria und ich mitlerweile recht gut befreundet. Ein Lächeln umspielte meine Lippen, ich hatte mich immernoch nicht an mein Vampirdasein gewöhnt und würde es auch nie, doch mit meinem Liebsten und meinen Freunden ließ es sich ertragen. Rido und ich...wir hatten sogar 2mal miteinander geschlafen und ich erwähnte das jetzt nicht, weil ich allen zeigen wollte wie toll ich war das ich sogar den großen Kuran in die Kiste... Nein, was ich damit sagen wollte war das ich schmerzen hatte, Bauchschmerzen wohlgemerkt, doch leider fiel mir erst jetzt auf das ich ein paar andere Schmerzen vermisste. Und zwar die lästigen Unterleibschmerzen die den Beginn meiner Periode ankündigten. "Au Backe, wie lange ist es her das ich meine Tage nicht hatte?!" panisch sah ich mich um, ich war allein auf dem Korridor das Mondhauses. Plötzlich fiel mir brühendheiß ein das ich seitdem ich bei den Vampiren abgammelte keine Pille mehr genommen hatte, wie konnte ich sowas nur vergessen? Und da Vampire offensichtlich keine Kondome kannten, war es so klar wie Kloßbrühe das ich bei zwei mal Sex schwanger werden konnte. Von der neuen Erkenntnis beseelt versuchte ich mir zu überlegen wie ich jetzt denn an einen Schwangerschaftstest käme. Bei Tagesanbruch durften Vampire nicht vor die Türe und Nachts hatte wohl keine Apotheke mehr offen, zumal ich nicht wüsste wie ich unbemerkt in die Stadt hätte verschwinden können. Also blieb mir nurnoch eines übrig, doch das dürfte wirklich gefährlich werden. "Okay, jetzt sind wir alleine! Fass dich kurz, denn ich muss schließlich noch das Gelände überwachen!" Zero Kiryu lehnte mit verschränkten Armen gegen einen Baum und sah mich erwartungsvoll an. "Also, du weißt ja das du mir noch was schuldig bist, schließlich hast du Asaha auf dem Gewissen! Also...!" fing ich mit meiner wohl ausgesuchten Rede an, wurde aber von Zero unterbrochen. "Ich sagte doch das du dich kurzfassen sollst!" motzte mich der Silberhaarige an. "Das Wort bitte existiert in deinem Wortschatz wohl nicht, oder? Na gut, wie du willst! Ich will das du für mich einen Schwangerschaftstest besorgst!" fuhr ich den Kiyu etwas ungehalten an, was war der auch immer für ein Oberfeldwebel? "Du willst was? Wozu braucht ein Vampir bitte einen Schwangerschaftstest?!" entgeistert wurde ich von Zero angestarrt, damit hatte er wohl nicht gerechnet. "Also so von Vampir zu Vampir, bitte behalt die ganze Sache für dich! Ich möchte nicht das morgen ganz Haus Mond davon weiß und auch Vampire können schwanger werden, wie sollten die Reinblütler sich sonst vermehren können?!" mit diesen Worten drückte ich Zero einfach meine Geldbörse in die Hand, drehte mich um und machte Anstalten zu gehen. "Es tut mir ja leid das ausgerechnet dir diese Aufgabe zufällt, aber du bist der Einzigste Dayclassler zu dem ich Kontakt haben darf! Ich erwarte dich morgen zur selben Zeit hier mit dem Schwangerschaftstest! Ciao Zero!" kurz winkte ich Zero zu, der ganz schön rot geworden war, und verschwand dann wieder Richtung meiner Klasse. Es wurde schon so langsam hell, als ich in der Toilette, die zu Yukis und meinem Zimmer gehörte und mit einem Waschbecken und Badewanne ausgestattet war, stand und den Schwangerschaftstest aus seinem Karton befreihte. Es hatte schon was gutes wenn man die Freundin des großen Meisters war, die Anderen durften sich in Gruppenduschräumen waschen gehen im Gegensatz zu Yuki und mir. Ich wollte gerade die Anleitung zur Hand nehmen, als mir einfiel das ich die Badezimmertüre noch nicht abgesperrt hatte. Schnell ließ ich alles an Ort und Stelle liegen und hastete zur Türe, gerade in dem Moment als Ruka versuchte sich Einlass zu verschaffen. "Hey, was hast du da, zeig mal her!" wollte sie wissen, doch schnell schmiss ich die Türe zu und versuchte abzuschließen, wärend Ruka von außen dagegendrückte und jetzt auchnoch Hilfe von den Anderen bekam, die gerade um die Ecke geeilt kamen. Mit letzer Kraft jagte ich einen Feuerschwall, ein Talent das ich durch Asaha bekommen hatte als ich seine restliche Lebenskraft nahm, durch die Türe und ich hörte es von draußen laut fluchen, wärend ich es endlich schaffte die Türe abzuschließen. "Puh, das wäre erstmal geschafft!" schnell griff ich mir den Beipackzettel und laß ihn mir durch. Wenig später saß ich auf dem zugeklappten Klodeckel und hielt den Test in der Hand, wenn ich soweit alles richtig gemacht hatte dann war ich wohl schwanger. "Naja, ist ja nicht so als wenn ich das nicht kommen sehen hätte! Aber wie werd ich den Test jetzt wieder los? Mitnehmen kann ich ihn nicht, die werden mich wohl wenn ich das Badezimmer verlasse unentwegt stalkern und hierlassen kann ich ihn erst recht nicht!" also nahm ich den Test, steckte ihn samt Beipackzettel wieder zurück in den Karton, schrieb mit meinem Filzstift den ich immer bei mir hatte "Schon benutzt" drauf, öffnete das Fenster und schmiss das Teil im hohen Bogen in die Büsche, die sich nicht all zu weit vom Fenster weg befanden. Anschließend trat ich aus dem Badezimmer, vor dessen Türe meine Freunde bereits standen und mich abwartend ansahen. "Ich hab nichts!" grinsend klopfte ich meine gesammte Uniform ab und zog sogar die Jacke aus, um ihnen zu zeigen das ich nichts bei mir hatte und konnte ohne jede Verfolgung von dannen schreiten. Als ich mich nochmal umdrehte sah ich Yuki und die Anderen ins Badezimmer stürmen und dort alles durchwühlen, Yuki sah sogar im Bindeneimer nach. Schweigent verzog ich mich erstmal ins Wohnzimmer um meine Gedanken richtig ordnen zu können. Stunden später trafen dann auch die Anderen ein und pflanzten sich schweigent auf die Couch. "Na, habt ihr es gefunden?!" grinsent starrte ich meine Freunde an und fragent wurde zurückgestarrt. "Naja, also wenn ihr dicht haltet sage ich es euch!" unruhig rutschte ich auf meinem Sitz hin und her, schließlich wollte ich nicht das ganz Haus Mond nachher bescheid wusste und Rido es noch aus dem Mund Aidos oder wehm auch immer erfuhr. "Nun rück schon raus mit der Sprache! Wir sagen den Anderen schon nichts!" ergriff Ruka das Wort und die Anderen nickten zur Bestätigung. "Gut, also ich bin...!" weiter kam ich mit meinen Worten nicht, da Rido jetzt das Zimmer, gefolgt von Kaname und Aido, betrat und mir das Wort abschnitt. "...schwanger!" beendete mein Liebster den Satz und grinste mich verstohlen an. "Wa-...wie? Woher?!" entgeistert wurde der Kuran von mir angeglotzt. Zur Antwort zog Rido einen Schwangerschaftstest hervor, auf diesen Jemand dick mit Filzstift "Schon benutzt" draufgeschrieben hatte. "Also, der hätte ja gut und gerne von Yuki sein können, vielleicht wollte sie nochmal nachkontrollieren ob sie wirklich von Kaname schwanger ist! Aber Yuki trägt keinen schwarzen Filzer bei sich und soweit ich weiß benutzen alle Nightclassler eine wundervolle Schreibschrift, im Gegensatz zu dir, die nur in Druckbuchstaben schreibt!" triumphierend wedelte Rido mir mit dem Test vor der Nase herum und grinste sich dabei einen ab, schlimmer hätte es echt nicht kommen können. Der Weißhaarige konnte nicht anders und brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. Als er sich wieder beruhigt hatte, musste er grinsen und sagte:"Tja so kann es gehen, aber das dieser Rido den Test auchnoch findet...! Das ist dann wohl mehr als blöd gelaufen!". "Huh, du kannst ja auch mal lachen, das wusst ich ja garnicht! Steht dir aber gut zu Gesicht Kiryu!" es war ja schön das Zero mal lachte, aber auf meine Kosten? Naja! "Das wird dir wohl ganz schön peinlich gewesen sein!" mischte sich Yori ein, die ab heute Yukis Platz als Guarden einnahm und sich deswegen auch um diese Zeit auf dem Gelände aufhalten durfte. "Frag mich wie! Ich hätte im Erdboden versinken können!" schnaubte ich leicht angefressen und verschränkte dabei die Arme vor der Brust. "Und wie gings weiter! Was hast du dann gemacht als Rido dir den Test unter die Nase gehalten hat?!" wollte eine mittlerweile neugierig gewordene Yori wissen. "Das Weite gesucht, was denn sonst!" gab ich ihr zur Antwort und stierte Zero dabei böse an, der nicht mehr aufhören wollte zu grinsen. "Ach...du...meine...Fresse!!!" mitlerweile war ich knallrot angelaufen und fixierte deswegen den Boden vor meinen Füßen, damit man es nicht direkt so sah. Die Anderen bogen sich nur so vor Lachen und so langsam wurde mir das echt zuviel. Noch mit einem wütenden Blick gen der Mädels, die die Scheiße hier ja zu verantworten hatten und ich nahm die Beine in die Hand. Nur wohin sollte ich flüchten, in mein Zimmer konnte ich nicht, da ich mir dieses mit Yuki teilte, also beschloss ich die Toilette aufzusuchen in der ich auch meinen Schwangerschaftstest gemacht hatte. Diesesmal vergaß ich allerdings nicht abzuschließen, total durch den Wind setzte ich mich auf den Klodeckel. Ziemlich lange verbrachte ich auf der Toilette und horschte ab und zu mal kurz auf wenn Jemand gegen die Türe klopfte und versuchte mich dazu zu bringen wieder aus dem Badezimmer, denn das war es eigentlich, zu kommen. Doch keiner hatte Erfolg, noch nichtmal Rido der ungehalten gegen die Türe hämmerte, sodass ich den Verdacht hatte er wolle sie in zwei brechen und mich durch die Türe hindurch unwirsch anpflaumte:"Komm da jetzt endlich raus, oder willst du warten bis ihr wieder Schule habt?!". "´Ich komm hier nicht raus!" zischte ich ihn in meinem allerbedrohlichsten Tonfall an und hockte weiterhin schmollend auf dem Klo. Vor der Türe hörte ich es seuftzen, noch vernahm ich keine leiser werdenden Schritte, die ankündigten das Rido sich wieder entfernte. Etwas unwirsch ließ ich mich dann doch dazu herab die Badezimmertüre zu öffnen und musste feststellen das Rido sich eben vor dieser niedergelassen hatte, und mich nun etwas verwirrt musterte, als könne er nicht glauben das ich es noch heute aus dem Bad geschafft hatte. Schnellen Schrittes stand dieser nun auf um mich in seine Arme zu ziehen und liebevoll zu küssen. Anschließend hauchte er mir ins Ohr:"Ich freue mich schon auf unser gemeinsames Kind!". Zu einer Antwort kam ich garnicht, denn Yuki stürmte nun auf mich zu und zog mich in eine kräftige Umarmung, sodass ich beinahe keine Luft mehr bekam und quitschte:"Das ist toll das du auch schwanger bist, dann bin ich mit der Schwangerschaft nicht mehr so ganz alleine und habe Jemanden den ich um Rat fragen kann!". Mich um Rat fragen? Ich erschauderte, ich hatte doch nicht den Keks einer Ahnung wie eine Schwangerschaft so ablief. Fast schon panisch schielte ich zu Rido hinüber, der nur lächelte und sagte:"Keine Angst, ich werde dir in den 9 beschwerlichen Monaten schon beistehen, ich habe als Vater ja schließlich schon Erfahrung!".